The present invention relates to a wire-stitching apparatus for producing wire stitched print items from printed products.
Wire-stitching apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from gathering and wire-stitching machines in which different types of printed products are gathered in a gathering section to form a single print item that is subsequently stitched along a fold.
In one such wire-stitching apparatus, known as “Tempo” and shown in the Müller Martini brochure 410/9708, the printed products gathered on a conveying arrangement are wire-stitched by a wire-stitching unit while the products are being transported.
In an alternate gathering and wire-stitching apparatus that operates according to a similar wire-stitching principle, the printed products are transported by a conveying arrangement to a stationary wire-stitching position and stitched before being conveyed away.
In a drum-type gathering and wire-stitching apparatus, printed products are conveyed on a drum rotating around a horizontal axis and are subsequently stitched while in a stationary position on the rotating drum with the aid of a stitching unit.